Horny Halloween
by angelsinstead
Summary: John McBain and his new wife Blair Cramer have been invited to a Halloween party at Lawrence Alamain's mansion.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a crossover story involving characters from One Life to Live and Days of Our Lives. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soaps Days of our Lives and One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

John McBain and his new bride, Blair Cramer received an invitation to Lawrence Alamain's haunted mansion for a Halloween Party. John planned to wear a Chip and Dale dancer's costume and Blair was going dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West. Blair had purchased some green cold cream to wear on her skin and a slinky black dress and a black pointed hat. She had even bought some black crotchless panties to wear beneath her costume.

"Come on, honey," John said to Blair. "It's time for Larry's party."

"But I can't find my black fishnets," said Blair.

"Here they are," said John. untangling them from the bedpost. "Remember? You tied me up wth them last night."

"Ohhh yeah!" Blair recalled. "I'll put them on, then we can go to the party."

After they were in constume, John and Blair drove over to Lawrence's home in John's shiny police car. It was dark, spooky night and the frigid wind screamed in their ears as the two stepped out into the chilling night air.

"Hello," Aunt Vivian said, answering the door dressed as a hooker. "Do come in." As John and Blair entered, Aunt Vivian admired John's hot ass in his tight silk undies.

"Good evening," spoke Lawrence, escorting them into the living room. Lawrence was dressed as Count Dracula. He had deadly-looking fangs and fake blood dripping down his chin. His long black cape swept the floor as he walked.

"Welcome to my home, my dear," he said, bending down to elegantly kiss Blair's wrist. A dribble of fake blood stained the back of Blair's hand.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Nobody's here yet. You and your husband are our first guests," Lawrence replied.

Just then the doorbell rang with a haunting sound. It was Dr. Carly Manning, dressed as a medieval woman in a long ivory ballgown. "Where's Bo?" Vivian asked the newly-arrived guest.

"He got invited to an orgy over at Marlena's house," answered Carly, her eyes sweeping the room to meet Lawrence's.

"What a shame," spoke Vivian.

"Hello, Katerina," said Lawrence, delicately kissing her wrist. "Tonight promises to be an interesting evening."

Just then Ivan came in, dressed as Igor, Count Dracula's ghoulish assistant. "Ivan, pour our guests some whiskey," Lawrence instructed.

Ivan went to the refreshment stand, pouring five crystal glasses of straight Black Velvet and handed one to all in attendance. He then raised the remainder of the jug to his lips, downing the fiery liquid in seconds.

A strange look overtook Ivan. All of a sudden, he stumbled over the table covered in caviar and pumpkin cupcakes, upsetting the delicacies on the floor.

"Ohhh my," spoke Blair, rushing over to help Ivan to his feet. Grasping both of Blair's delicious breasts, Ivan stood up and proceeded to the punch bowl where he spit up and began to puke. Larry, unaware of what had just happened because he had been in his den admiring Carly's picture, made his way over to the punch bowl where he dipped himself a cup of the red liquid.

Lawrence took a huge swallow of the punch, savoring the flavor on his tongue. "Excellent punch," he said to Vivian, downing the cherry-red liquid in his paper cup. "It makes me feel all warm inside."

"I'm beginning to feel horny," Blair whispered to her husband, reaching down to stroke his immense love-tool through his silk undies when no one was looking.

"Not now, honey," said John. "My God, don't you ever get enough?"

Meanwhile, Lawrence was also pretty horny, because he had gotten a huge erection awhile earlier when he had gazed at Carly's photograph in his den. He gazed at Carly now from across the room and the way that he seemed to devour her with his hazel-green eyes made her increasingly uncomfortable. She knew she had to get out of the room fast and escape his maddening eyes.

"In need to use the restroom. Where is it?" Carly asked Vivian. "That glass of whiskey went straight to my bladder."

"It's upstairs, connected to my nephew's bedroom," replied Aunt Viv.

Carly walked up the staircase and down the hall toward Lawrence's bedroom. She then stepped into the dark bedroom and into the bathroom to urinate. When she switched on the light, she saw photos of herself plastered all over all the walls. In many of the photographs she was totally nude and her large breasts were exposed.

"Ohhh myyy God!" she gasped, as she noticed one photo of Lawrence burying his face in her cleavage.

Carly had just pulled up her panties, when she began to hear erotic moans from the adjacent bedroom. "Ohhhhhhhhhh... Yesssssssssss, Ohhhhhhhh!" were the moans of ecstasy.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is a crossover story involving characters from One Life to Live and Days of Our Lives. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soaps Days of our Lives and One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Carly slowly opened the bathroom door and discovered Marlena Evans in Lawrence's bed atop a hunkish-looking man. Marlena swivelled around to see Carly standing there, her mouth agape as she veiwed the lustful scene. Marlena's face was aglow as she met Carly's gaze. "Ohhh hi, Carly. How are you?" Marlena asked.

"Marlena!" exclaimed Carly. "What are YOU doing here? I thought you had an orgy over at your house!"

"Well, I did, but I met this wonderful man and we snuck out and came over here to get together."

"What-What's going on?" whispered the naked man beneath Marlena's slender body. "Why did you stop?"

"Ohhh darling, this is my good friend, Dr. Carly Manning," introduced Marlena. "Carly, this is my newest lover, Mr. Brody Lovett."

"Nice to meet you," Carly said, giving Brody a wink. "Are you two planning to come down and join the Alamain party?"

"Maybe we will later," answered Marlena with a toss of her blond tresses. "But Abe Carver may be dropping by for a threesome."

"Hmmmm... I see," laughed Carly. "Well, have a nice... ummmm... time."

"We will," Brody said with a smile as his hands moved forward to fondle Marlena's big breasts. They were large, but they couldn't compare to Natalie's jumbos.

Carly left the room and glided back down the staircase. Again her eyes met Lawrence's across the crowded room. Aunt Vivian had informed him that Carly had went to use his toliet, so he knew he had seen his gallery of photos of her. He had often gazed lustfully at her photographs as he defecated and fondled his penis.

"Ohhh Carly, you're back!" gasped Aunt Viv. "You sure were gone a LONG time!"

"I saw many interesting things upstairs," replied Carly.

"Are you talking about that inflatable man I keep in my closet?" asked Vivian.

Before Carly could reply, she felt a cold finger tap her bare shoulder. She turned to see Ivan standing directly behind her. A peculiar expression was upon the butler's face.

"Madame, I have seen many pictures of you with Mr. Alamain and I must say, I have lustfully admired them," Ivan spoke, slurring his words together in his drunken stupor. His eyes moved downward to admire Carly's wonderful boobs which were barely concealed by her low-cut gown.

"Madame, you have an enticing body in which I MUST have!" Ivan cried out, grabbing Carly and forcefully ripping open the bodice of her costume, exposing her bountiful bosoms to all in attendance.

B A N G ! A shot rang out and Ivan fell to the floor with a thud. "My God! My God! You've killed my servant!" Aunt Vivian sobbed, standing over Ivan's limp body as she stared tearfully at her nephew.

Lawrence stood there, a smoking gun in hand. "John, he just shot the butler!" exclaimed Blair, clinging to her husband in fear.

"Don't get too excited, anyone," Lawrence said. "It's only a tranquilizer gun. I keep it around for those occasions when Ivan gets out of hand."

"Ohhh, thank God," Vivan said with relief. "If Ivan was dead, who would wipe my ass? Good servants are hard to find, you know."

"My God, this is a madhouse," John said to Blair.

Carly was trying to cover her bountiful boobies, but Lawrence and John couldn't take their eyes off her immense breasts. "Stop staring!" Blair screamed, backhanding John's sudden erection.

"I can't help it, honey," whispered John. "It's just such a sight to behold!"

Carly's costume was behond repair. Ivan had ripped the bodice to shreds. "Come upstairs with me, Katerina," Lawrence invited. "I'll find you something to wear."

"Don't do it, man," Vivian chanted, giving Carly a warning look. "I've seen that lustful look in his eyes before!"

Carly only hesitated a moment, then followed Larry up the staircase. As the walked down the darkened hallway, they heard sounds of ecstasy floating from Lawrence's bedroom. Brody Lovett and Abe Carver were screwing Marlena.

"Good God, I'll never get all that GOO off the sheets!" Larry complained, glancing into the room to see Marlena atop Abe as Brody was entering her from behind.

Lawrence was entranced by the passionate display, but Carly slapped him back to his senses by dropping her hands to her sides to expose her breasts against to his sight. When she noticed she had his attention once again, she asked, "Are you going to find me some clothes or just stand there staring?"

"Come up to the attic with me," he said. "I have some clothing stored up there."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is a crossover story involving characters from One Life to Live and Days of Our Lives. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soaps Days of our Lives and One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

"Do you seriously have women's clothing stored up in your attic?" Carly asked suspiciously. She had a sudden premonition that he may be luring her up into the attic to seduce her.

"Frankly, my dear, Lisanne left some up there when she and I were having sex," Lawrence admitted.

"I don't know if I wanna wear Lisanne's leftovers," snapped Carly.

"That's fine with me. I wouldn't mind gazing at your luscious ta-tas all night!" Lawrence said lustfully.

Carly was trying to cover her tits with her hands, but her tits were just too large to be covered. "Okay," Carly agreed reluctantly. "I'll wear Lisanne's clothes!"

Lawrence gave her one last lustful glance and then turned to ascend the darkened staircase that lead to the eerie Alamain attic. Carly hesitated only a moment and then disappeared up the spiralling staircase after her ex-lover.

Meanwhile, Vivian asked John to assist her in carrying Ivan to his bedroom. John, Blair, and Vivian carried the liquired-up, tranquilized Ivan to his tiny bedroom which was located directly behind Vivian's solarium.

"My poor, sweet baby," Vivan crooned, placing Ivan's blond head into her lap and caressing his silky hair after he had been laid upon the bed. At that moment, Ivan slowly began to awaken and had began staring in horror at Vivian's dark-red bush which was located right next to his face. The rank odor of it nearly knocked him back out again. In his drunken state, he imagined it to be an evil monster and began screaming bloody murder.

"What the fucks the matter with him?" John asked in annoyance.

"Maybe he needs a blow job!" Blair suggested.

"Please leave the room," Vivian said to her guests. "I need to take care of my servant."

John and Blair did as Vivian requested. "How do you like that?" John said to Blair with anger after they had returned to the Alamain parlor. "These people invite us to a Halloween party and we end up all alone!"

"That's just fine with me! I've been waiting for a chance to screw you all night!"

"Great idea, babe. But where can we go to screw?"

"I know," suggested Blair. "Aunt Vivian's hot tub!"

"Brilliant, sweet-ums," said John with a smile as he took Blair's hand into his and lead her up the staircase toward Vivian's private living quarters.

In the attic, Lawrence had just located an article of clothing. "Here! Try this on!" Lawrence said to Carly, handing her a filmy white nightie which had belonged to Lisanne.

"Hell no!" Carly gasped. "That thing's nearly see-through!"

"I know," Lawrence snickered. "But I've seen you in much less. Much, MUCH less!"

"PLEASE don't remind me!" Carly sighed with annoyance. "Don't you have anything else I could put on? Perhaps Vivian has an outfit I could borrow?"

"Ivan has been drunked up quite often lately and has not done the laundry in over three weeks, so I'm afraid Vivian's outfits are unavailable at the moment," stated Lawrence. "Trust me, you don't want to wear anything my aunt has worn more than once."

Rolling her eyes, Carly grabbed the nightie from Lawrence as she had no other choice but to put it on. "Turn around," she commanded him.

"Can't I watch?" he asked hopefully.

"No, you canNOT watch!" she screamed at him.

A little smirk on his handsome face, Lawrence turned so Carly could put on the nearly-nonexistent nightie. He waited impatiently, so eager to see her dressed in the little garment.

"Alright," Carly finally said. "You can turn around now."

Lawrence whipped back around, seeing Carly standing there so sexy and beautiful in the nightie. "Katerina," he said in a sexy growl.

Across town, Bo Brady had just left Marlena's orgy. He jumped on his motorcyle and went riding off into the night. All he could think about was that huge fight he'd had with Carly earlier, and how she had left him, saying she was going over to Lawrence Alamain's party. God, how he hated Alamain, and Carly's undying connection to the man. Everytime he turned his back, Carly and Larry were together. It made Bo absolutely sick.

Bo was scowling as he parked his motorcyle right outside the Cheat'n Heart. He strutted into the tavern, his eyes scanning the crowd for Billie Reed. Too bad Billie hadn't been at the orgy. With her present, Bo was certain he would have had a good time. "Billie," he said with a grin, seeing her across the room, standing beside the pool table.

"Hey sexy," he said as he approached her. To Billie's surprise and shock, Bo drew her into his arms, pressing his face into her hair. She shivered, feeling his hot kisses upon her neck.

"Bo?" she said to him questioningly. Her arms went around him, holding him close.

Had she just died and gone to heaven? The man she had a secret crush on had just taken her into his embrace. Bo was her very best friend, and they hung out quite often, but Bo had Carly in his life. But where was Carly now? And why was Bo snuggling up to her, kissing her neck?

"Billie, I need you..." Bo groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~Chapter Four~*~**

"Dance with me," Bo said to Billie.

His eyes held hers. She could not look away. As the music played, he took her hand and lead her over to the dance floor. She began to dance in his arms. Laying her head upon his chest, she inhaled his masculine scent. His hands began to explore, sliding up and down her back. Soon his hands were cupping her firm ass.

"Bo, what are you doing?" she asked as she struggled to breathe.

"I'm touching you..." he said. "Fondling your gorgeous body."

"I know... but why?" she questioned. "What about... Carly?"

Bo said nothing as he ran his fingertips over the globes of Billie's ass, caressing and tantalizing her. "She's with Larry," Bo stated. "They're all alone... probably having sex."

"You're kidding!" Billie gasped.

"No, I am not. I went to Marlena's orgy, but Carly refused to go with me. She went to the Alamain Halloween party instead."

"I can't believe she'd chose Lawrence Alamain over you."

"Well, she did," Bo said as he continued to fondle Billie. "And I am lonely. Soooo lonely. Could I spend the night with you?"

With every word he spoke, his fingers explored her soft skin. Billie stared into his dark-brown eyes. Ohhh how could she refuse?

~*~o~*~

"Why don't you come into one of the guest bedrooms with me and have a glass of wine?" Lawrence asked Carly.

She hesitated, but only a moment. She followed him down the hallway to a guest room, knowing that his bedroom was occupied by Marlena and her lovers. When they walked into the elegant room, Lawrence poured Carly a crystal goblet of red wine from a decanter. He handed it to her, then poured some wine for himself.

"It's a good vintage," he said after taking a sip of the wine.

Carly nodded. She couldn't believe she was at the Alamain mansion, in a negligee, and having a conversation with Lawrence Alamain. "Why did you come to the party tonight?" Lawrence asked. "And without Bo?"

"I wanted to see you," she admitted.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Because I still have feelings for you, Lawrence."

He was stunned after her confession. Very gently, he took her wine glass away. She had only had a couple of sips. "You're so beautiful, Katerina," he murmured. "I want you so much. Do you know that?"

His lips swooped down. He softly began to kiss her neck as he drank from her sweet skin. "Ohhh Lawrence," she moaned as she became aroused. "Careful with those fake fangs. You're not really Dracula."

"I like to pretend I am," he said with a sexy chuckle.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her toward the bed. "I long to make love to you, Katerina," he breathed.

He lay her back against the pillows and climbed into bed next to her. After a passionate kiss, he pulled away to stare into her gorgeous blue eyes. "I still love you. I never stopped loving you," he stated. "I want us to be together."

"Lawrence, I..."

He stopped her with soft fingertips pressed over her lips. "No, Katerina. Forget him. Forget Bo. You are mine._Mine._ You love me. I know it," Lawrence insisted.

~*~o~*~

Blair and John climbed into Aunt Vivian's hot tub together. John let out a sigh of pleasure as he sunk down beneath the bubbles. "This is the life," he said as he pulled his sexy wife into his embrace.

"I love it," Blair stated as all the green cold creme from her Wicked Witch costume melted away into the water.

"I've never fucked a witch before," John said as he lifted her up onto his lap and onto his steamy erection.

"And I have never fucked a Chip and Dale Dancer."

"Seriously, you haven't?" John said in a surprise.

Blair started to bounce up and down on this thick love pole. "Shut up, John. I may have fucked half the guys in Llanview at one point or another... but you are not exactly a virgin!" she quipped.

"We're in Salem now, babe. We have plenty of new prospects for lovin'," John reminded.

"We're married now. We're only supposed to fuck each other," she reminded.

"Ohhh yeah," he said as they continued fucking.

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, in the bedroom behind Vivian's solarium, Vivian had finally calmed her agitated servant. "It's alright, darling," she said as she kissed him full on the lips.

Despite his fear of her nasty bush, he started getting an erection. "Ohhh Madame, I do fear, I really need to fuck..." he said in a voice full of aching lust.

"I thought I would never hear you say that, Ivan. Yes. YES. You may fuck me. You may fuck me deep and hard!"

Ivan thought he could pleasure his mistress as long as he didn't have to look at her frightening red bush. He just closed his eyes and mounted her.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Chapter Five~*~

Marlena lay on Lawrence Alamain's bed, totally exhausted from so much sex. She was so tired, she couldn't even move, but Brody and Abe continued to pleasure her. Brody licked her nipples while Abe proceeded to stimulate her clit. "Ohhh... that feels so good," Marlena moaned.

"I'm glad you like it," said Abe.

"It feels so heavenly," Marlena said with a grin.

Brody looked up from the nipple he had been teasing with his tongue. "I love your breasts almost as much as Natalie's," he stated. "She has great-big jumbos."

Abe's fingers brought Marlena to another climax. After she had come down from her orgasmic high, she said to Abe and Brody, "I think I might be pregnant!"

"Just from tonight?" Brody asked with worry. "You can't be! I have only fucked you once!"

Abe had fucked her many times on numerous occasions, so he was really worried. "Are you sure, Marlena?"

"Well, it's been a long time since I had a baby so I need another one," Marlena told her lovers.

"Ohhh my God!" Brody gasped. He didn't want it to happen all over again. It had been hell when Natalie wasn't sure if her baby was his or John McBain's!

"When I was pregnant with Belle, I wasn't sure who was the dad. Was it my husband Roman's... or my lover, John's?" Marlena stated.

"You know John, too?!" Brody exclaimed.

"Ohhh do I know him alright!" Marlena cried out. She didn't know they weren't talking about the same John.

"And weren't you unsure of the baby's father too when you carried the twins?" asked Abe.

"That's right," she replied. "That time I wasn't sure if the babies belonged to Roman, the mailman, or Stefano DiMera!"

"What?" Abe said in disgust. "You fucked Stefano?"

"He was a fine piece of man-meat back his younger years," she stated. "I had me some of that!"

Brody just sat there; not sure what to say. He didn't want to be a dad again."It's not mine! It can't be," he decided as he moved to get out of bed, searching for his clothes.

"It's whomever's," he mumbled. Yeah, that sounded good in his head. The baby was whomever's. He scrambled around the room and finally found his clothing.

"Hey, get back here! My story isn't done!" Marlena said to Brody.

Brody had no choice but to return to the bed and listen to Marlena's story of cheating, betrayal and lust. It sounded just like a soap opera! "I was married to Roman, but also having an affair with the mailman. Then sexy Stefano appeared and whisked me away. I told Roman he kidnapped me, but in all actuality, I loved what he did to me. He's soooo good in bed," Marlena said.

Abe felt like he might throw up. Marlena had fucked Stefano and liked it?! Wow! He was in shock. Brody looked scared shitless. "I gotta get out of here," he said. "It's been fun." He zipped up his pants and he was gone.

"How do you like that?!" Marlena complained after he walked out. "It's just you and me now, Abe. No threesome!"

"We could always call Lexie over, my wife. She's never had lesbian lovin' before."

"Me either, come to think of it. Call her," Marlena said eagerly.

Abe picked up his cell phone and dialed home. Lexie answered. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey, baby. Wanna party?" said Abe.

"What's up?" Lexie asked.

"My pecker," he stated. "Cum over to Lawrence's Alamain's Halloween party. Marlena and I are getting down with our dirty selves and we want you to join us."

"I will be over in fifteen minutes," Lexie said eagerly.

~*~o~*~

"Yes! YES!" Billie said eagerly. "I want you to come to my apartment and make sweet love to me."

"I thought you'd never agree," Bo said as he once again fondled her curvaceous ass cheeks. "Let's go."

They left the Cheat'n Heart and drove away on Bo's motorcycle. A few minutes later, they arrived at Billie's apartment building. They were stripping off their clothing in the living room when Billie started freaking out. "Wait!" she cried out.

"Bo, what about you and Carly?!" Billie suddenly asked.

"Carly and I are over," Bo stated. "Right now, she's at Larry's. She chose him over me... and I am choosing you. I want you, Billie Reed. Only you."

"Do you mean it?" Billie asked, tears shining in her eyes. She had thought she had never hear those words coming from Bo's lips.

Bo stripped off his boxers, revealing his rock-hard erection. "Is this answer enough?" he said as he gestured down to his thick, throbbing pole.

Billies eyes landed on him, taking in the sight of his huge male organ before her eyes. "Mmmm... yummy! Yes, that works!" She forgot all about Carly as she sashayed towards Bo.

"Ohhh wow," Billie said. "I forgot how big it was!"

"It really is a plumper," Bo said as his head swelled a couple more sizes.

Billie got down on her knees and began to tease his "plumper" with her warm lips. "Ohhh yeah!" Bo groaned, flexing his hips and sending his cock-tip into her pink mouth.

She greedily sucked on him like a piece of juicy meat. She had him entirely encased in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around his stiff shaft.

*She does that so much better than Carly,* Bo was thinking. He grabbed onto Billie's hair as he totally fucked her mouth with his steely cock.

Finally he pulled her away from her target. "Let's take this into the bedroom," he suggested. He had to stop himself. He was about to cum in her mouth and he wanted to shoot his cum on other places.

Billie pouted until he said 'bedroom,' then her eyes lit up. "Hurry up! The beds warm!" She eagerly rushed to the bedroom, willing Bo to move faster.

He showed up in the bedroom, his horny cock still straight out in front of him. "I can't wait. I wanna fuck you now!" Bo whined.

Billie reached into her nightstand for a black leather collar adorned with tiny metal studs. She snapped it around Bo's neck. "You're my kinky sex slave now," she told him.

"If I don't fuck you hard and fast, am I going to get spanked?" Bo asked hopefully.

"Yes! Now do your job and do it right!" Billie ordered him. She laid down on her bed and got comfortable. She spread her legs wide for Bo's lustful eyes.

He was drooling like a horny sailor as he crawled between her knees. "You did your 'job;' now it's time I did mine," he said as he thrust his cock inside her.

"Mmmm mmmm YES!" Billie cried out, her eyes bright with pleasure. "Harder!" she said as she grabbed his firm buttocks in her greedy hands. She grabbed him so tight and so close. He was so deep inside her slick heat.

"Ohhh Bo! YES! Ohhh YES!" she moaned as their bodies slapped together. "Make me cum! Give me your sperm!"

Bo fucked her harder, with all his strength. It was the best sex of his life. "Happy Halloween!" he said as he exploded inside her.

"Do I get a spanking now?" he asked with a grin.

Billie smirked, smacking his bottom. "Turn over and I'll spank you as hard as you want."

"I love it when you get forceful," Bo said as he turned over, presenting her with his ass. And what a fine ass it was. Billie could stare at it all day.

"I am glad your ass is mine now," she said.

She rubbed her hands together with eagerness on her face. She licked her rosy lips, looking at his ass. She put her hands upon his cheeks, rubbing around at first before letting loose a hard slap. "Ohhh yes!" Bo squealed. "SPANK me!"

"You like that, don't you, big boy?!" Billie said. "This is for all the times you rejected me!" She began to spank him unmercifully and he loved every minute of his punishment.

His ass was bright-red when she was through. "Kiss it better," Bo begged, rubbing his sore cheeks.

"I dunno," Billie said. You've been reaaally bad."

"Please, Billie. PLEASE!" Bo begged.

Billie decided to make him happy. Now that Bo was hers, totally and completely, they were going to have many kinky and pleasurable times. It was just the beginning of their 'happily ever after.'

~*~o~*~

"My costume is ruined now," Blair said as she climbed out of the hot tub with John.

"But the sex was good though," John smirked as he was getting dressed.

Blair reached for her black crotchless panties as well as her black slinky dress. Soon she was wearing her Wicked Witch garb. Her hair was a mess and her green cold creme had dissolved into the warm water of the hot tub.

"How do I look?" she asked John.

"Sexy as hell," answered John. He too had redressed in his Chip and Dale dancer costume.

"The party's over," Blair said as they held hands and walked into the Alamain living room. "Where is everyone?"

"Having sex, I presume," replied John.

Aunt Viv and Ivan were leaving the solarium. He looked like hell. His hair was disheveled, his clothing was torn, and he had scratches all over his slightly dressed body. "What happened to you?" John asked Vivian's servant.

"Madame's fiery red bush attacked me. I am afraid I am no longer a virgin," said the servant with a blush.

"You took his cherry, huh?" Blair said to Vivian with a little smirk.

"He was good in bed. Ivan is such a good boy. Always eager to please," replied Vivian as she reached out to fondle Ivan's deflated tool. He had fucked her so long and so hard; he wasn't able to get it up anymore. His manhood needed a rest.

"Now that we've had sex, he will have some new duties around the mansion, including pleasuring me whenever I ask," Vivian stated.

Ivan looked frightened, and John looked bored and annoyed. "Welllll, Blair and I will be going now. Nice party. Great hot tub. Catch ya later," he said.

"Ta ta," said Viv as she waved at them as they were leaving. "Ivan and I are going to fuck again now."

"Lick my pussy, Ivan," Vivian ordered as soon as the guests had walked out.

"But Madame-," the servant tried to protest.

"Do it!" Vivian screamed.

Ivan had no choice but to get down on his hands and knees and pleasure her, right there, in the living room. "Madame, it's scary!" he said as he stared at the bright red monster before his eyes.

"Shove your tongue in!" she ordered.

He had no other choice but to do as his mistress commanded. It was a hard life working for Vivian Alamain, but he would not ask for anything different. He worshiped his Madame. She was EVERYTHING to him. He had to pleasure her.

"Yes, Madame; whatever you say, Madame," he agreed before pushing his tongue into her furnace.

"Ohhh I love you, Ivan!" she squealed as he thrust it in deeper. Why hadn't they became lovers years ago? Then she wouldn't have had to have slept with Victor Kiriakas, Stefano DiMera, and several other old, decrepit men. Ivan was like a stallion! And he was all hers to command!

He gave her putrid pussy several kinky licks. "I love you too, Madame," he said as he looked up at her. She had always had his heart. Love was blooming in the Alamain mansion.

~*~o~*~

"Lawrence, I- I don't know if I can..." Carly started to protest.

Lawrence paused to gaze at her in between kisses. "You know you love me, Katerina. It's always been me. You never loved Bo. Not like you loved me."

Carly's eyes were shining with tears. "You're right. I love you. I love you, Lawrence."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him so tight. She was crying. Lawrence held her tenderly. Very softly, he kissed away her tears.

"It's alright, Katerina. I am here now. You are here... and we're together again."

His voice was soft and comforting. She stared into those greenish, hazel eyes of his and she was lost. "Should I kick Bo to the curb now?" she asked him.

"I think so," he said. "Because I will not share you with another."

"Okay," she said simply. "He's bad in bed anyway."

"What a shame," said Lawrence. "That you've been having bad sex with Bo Brady all these years. I've been using my hand, but that's beside the point."

"Ohhh you poor baby," Carly crooned as she reached down and unzipped his trousers. His erection sprung out.

"Should I make you feel better now?" she asked.

"Please," he said eagerly.

Carly wrapped a hand around his thick cock. "What part of me do you want first?" she asked. "My lips, my tongue, my pussy... or...?"

"Your ass?"

She giggled.

"I want all of it tonight and more. You better move in, Katerina. We are going to be busy for the next few months. We'll fuck in every room in the mansion... and there are a hell of a lot of rooms. You're going to be so sore, you won't be able to walk. I will just carry you from room to room and fuck you harder. Would you like that?"

"That's exactly what I want," she said with eager excitement.

"Great," said Lawrence. "Let's get started now."

Carly didn't protest.

It was the best Halloween EVER.

The End


End file.
